Fairytale
by rainbowrainingkitten
Summary: We all know what happened in the Gryffindor Common Room...but what happened in "a particularly happy hour he had spent by the lake at lunchtime with Ginny"? H/G, R/Hr, lots of fluff! Dedicated to HGromanticsap


_Summary: We all know about the kiss in the Gryffindor Common Room, but what we don't know is what happened in the "particularly happy hour he had spent by the lake at lunchtime with Ginny". H/G, R/Hr, lots of fluff! _

_Hope you like - written for **HGromanticsap**, check out her stories, they are brilliant. For now, Adios!  
><em>**Review please ;)**

* * *

><p>"What did Ron say?"<p>

It was Harry, keeping his voice light and happy (which, to be precise, he was due to a certain redheaded girl). The tiny jut of Ron's chin had not been as informative as he had hoped, and there was still the small possibility of him disapproving of his newly established relationship with Ginny.

She laughed. He loved her laugh; it was infectious. So pure, light and it made his heart swell. "He said you were a stupid git and we were perfect together."

Harry grinned as he studied her in the lazy sunshine. The sun was acquainted with the stretch of turquoise roaming above and as it caught Ginny's hair his eyes drifted to the shiny mass of dark red fire scorching her back. It defined her completely, fiery, fiesty and eye-catching, striking.

"I wish he'd have some sense knocked into him and snog Hermione." Ginny added with a smirk, her light pink heart-shaped lips curving into an irresistable smile.

"How do you know about that?" Harry inquired at once; he had not known Ginny was aware of the mutual crush Ron and Hermione shared (but denied).

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ginny answered simply. "They're always sending each other slushy looks when they think nobody's looking. And don't even get me started on Ron's diary. It's disgusting. I read about a page and Hermione's name was mentioned about twenty-six times."

Harry laughed this time, Floo-flame eyes glittering. "Did you see his face when Hermione and Cormac went to the party together?"

"It was as if someone had clubbed him over the head." agreed Ginny, pushing her hair back from her face.

Harry felt a pull towards her and mentally decided his lips had been absent of hers for too long. Consequently they were occupied with snogging for a good minute.

Her lips were like fire on his; they were the perfect size and tasted inexplicably of strawberries, and treacle tart. Harry loved strawberries and treacle tart. Breath ragged as their tongues danced, he gained his composure once they had pulled apart.

"Harry?"

He loved how she said his name, like it was the one thing she cared about most as it dripped off her tongue smoothly, every syllable clear.

"Yeah?"

"We don't have to do that _will you be my girlfriend/boyfriend _thing, do we?"

He grinned cheekily and turned to look at her as the moisture from the gleaming, teal lake rubbed his skin. The sleeves were rolled up (Ginny had done the honours) as were hers and the cool breeze felt delicious on his bare skin.

"It depends. Are we just snogging buddies or are we going out?" he questioned her and it was with such intensity he watched her react she started laughing uncontrollably.

"You know I'm just using you, Potter."

"Oi!" he tapped her gently on the arm and her smooth skin sent jolts down his body, tingling with electricity. _She does this to me_, he thought, _she is perfect in every way._

"I'm not dreaming this, am I?" she mumbled, and a blush crept onto her cheeks, pallid magenta clashing violently with her beautiful golden-red curves.

"I hope not." sighed Harry as she ruffled his hair affectionately. "I've been dreaming about this long enough, it's time it happened!"

"Harry...when did you start...you know..." her blush darkened if that was possible, but it only made him want to take her in his arms and hug her close, inhaling her heavenly floral scent.

"Liking you?" he guessed and she nodded briefly. "Well, I suppose in fifth year I noticed you as more than a good friend, and then in the summer...you just...I fell for you. But I didn't act on it until now."

"Git."

"Vixen."

"Oi! I am not a vixen!" she scowled playfully.

"Well you had Dean wrapped around your little finger...or should I say your lips!" he joked, giving her another one of those heart-melting smirks.

"To be honest, I think he was enjoying it more than I was," she told him sincerely, "he said I was hanging with you too much and that you had a crush on me. So when he heard you coming he pushed me into a wall and started snogging me."

"He was right about that." admitted Harry. "I didn't really act very well...I should have done something earlier, but I was scared of dying...Ron can be quite..."

"Stupid?" Ginny giggled. "But I always thought you'd choose Hermione, not me."

"Hermione?" Harry echoed. "No way! It would be like incest. I like her as a sister. She's a friend, nothing more."

"Ginny?"

"Yes my dear Harry?" she grinned mischievously.

_I love you._

"I really, really like you."

"Yeah? Well, I really, really like you too."

Only a few hundred metres away, Ron and Hermione were cheering as they pocketed their Extendable Ears. It was a shame they hadn't realised the Veritaserum Harry and Ginny had put into their breakfasts that morning, as it was typical Lavender to ask Ron who he fancied in front of Hermione, and vice versa with Luna asking Hermione.

_Fin._


End file.
